


The second first word

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oo, what will it be this time?
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092599
Kudos: 2





	The second first word

Our tale begins in Kingsley and Nymphadora Shacklebolt's house. Their youngest child Nyx is on the verge of speaking. Teddy, a child from Nymphadora's first marriage is trying to guess what she'll say.

Teddy smiled. "I bet she'll say mummy first."

Kingsley smirked. "Oh, yeah? What are you betting?"

Nymphadora scowled. "You're not gambling with our five year old son, King!"

Kingsley laughed. "I was only joking, honey. I'd never dream of it."

Teddy asked, "What do you think her first word will be, mum?"

Nymphadora shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea, I just hope it's towards or about me."

Kingsley told him, "Your first word was funny after I made a joke about you having pink hair, Teddy."

Teddy grinned. "I thought you were funny, dad?"

Nymphadora nodded and replied, "I was surprised too, so I bet little Nyxy will surprise us all with her first word."

Teddy beamed, "I have an idea!"

Without waiting for a reply, he moved closer to Nyx who was playing away on the floor and made his hair rainbow coloured.

Nyx grinned at him and started pulling at his hair.

Kingsley inquired, "What are you?---"

Teddy mouthed for him to be quiet.

Nyx suddenly opened her mouth ever so slightly and exclaimed, "Pretty!"

Nymphadora patted Teddy on the back and responded, "Good job getting her to speak."

Teddy chuckled. "I'm surprised you're not mad as it was about me."

Kingsley smiled. "She was just joking about that."


End file.
